warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Betrayal
This is part of a book series I'm writing called Dark Betrayal. Let me know what you'll think! If you want to control a character, please let me or Spottedhead know. We'll be updating this page often. Thanks! Icecloud 13:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Soon to come! Comments Let me know what you think! Icecloud 23:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Prologue StarClan's Point of View A full moon shone brightly in the sky. The stars above glittered in the night like many pairs of gleaming eyes in shadow. A few of the stars swirled around each other, and sets of starry pawprints began a spiraling descent from the heavens to the earth below. At the exact moment that the first set of prints touched down on the forest floor, a powerful black she-cat emerged from a cluster of bushes. She arched her back in a stretch and blinked a few times before padding over to a small but deep pool. At the far end of this pool was a cascading waterfall. The mist from the waterfall wrapped around the pool, and hazy images came into and out of focus in it. The she-cat sat at the edge of the water and gazed intensely into the mist. She appeared to be waiting for somthing. A small white cat crept out of the mist behind the older cat. She too took a seat at the edge of the pool. "Greetings Icecloud. Have you seen what is to happen tonight?" The older cat addressed the little white she-cat without even glancing her way. Icecloud replied, "Yes Echostar. Somthing great, sonthing powerful will happen soon, though I can not say if it will be a blessing or a curse." Echostar sighed, and turned to face the smaller cat. Worry was clearly showing in her deep turquoise eyes. Icecloud touched her tail tip to Echostar's shoulder. "Relax, my dear friend. Not all births are as tragic as the one your kits had. This could be a very good thing!" Echostar tensed her shoulders at her friend's touch, but relaxed a bit at her words. A hiss sounded behind the two. "Thats what you think..." The words were laced with venom. Icecloud whirled around and searched in a panic for the source of the voice. "No.. It can't be.." She was frozen in pure terror. A pair of eyes gleamed from a branch in a tree half hidden in shadow. The eyes were quite unusual- one was a bright green, while the other was a piercing electric blue. "Oakpaw." Echostar said cooly. "Why have you come?" The speaker, a small tabby, jumped down from the tree and stalked over to Echostar. Speaking to Echostar, but glaring at Icecloud, who was speechless with shock, Oakpaw hissed, "Why, I came to visit my dear friend! Icecloud, how good to see you! Why haven't you come to visit me? Still holding grudges? How's Rainspirit doing?" Icecloud found her voice then. "I never meant for that to happen Oakpaw! Go back, you don't belong here, now or ever!" Oakpaw snarled, "Oh, but you'll find that I didn't come here for you, dear Icecloud. I came to welcome them." She jerked her head to indicate that she was talking about the cats in the mist. "And you're going to help!" Oakpaw lunged at Icecloud, claws extended. With one swipe of her paw, Oakpaw bloodied the white fur, turning it crimson. Icecloud screeched in pain and surprise from the suddeness of the attack. Echostar raced in front of Oakpaw and faced her head on, and hissed in the small cat's face. "Do not harm Icecloud or the kits! The pain you suffer musn't ever be shared by others! It is your burden to bear!" Oakpaw just laughed. "Sorry Echostar, as my mother you should know that I never bend to the will of others! You can blame youself for what happens next." With that, she flicked her paw up, and a drop of blood was flung off of her claw into the tranquil waters of the pond. "No!" Icecloud cried, and she lurched forward. But it was too late, for even as the first ripple spread out across the surface of the water, the images in the mist solidified. Two cats stood over another she-cat on her side. On the moss next to the she-cat were two tiny bundles of fur- one was orange, and the other, dark brown. Oakpaw let out a satisfied purr, and ran back into the shadows yowling, "I'll be watching over those kits Icecloud- very closely!" Icecloud, who was growing dizzy from blood loss, took on a far away look in her eyes. She whispered, "The firey blaze of a dark thorn will pierce the bright light of a rose, but the lion will storm the dark." Her words rang with the authority of a prophecy, an omen for the future. Category:Icecloud's Stories Category:Fan Fictions